obsessed is an ugly word
by purpleanime
Summary: kidflash is completely infatuated with jinx,while watching her during a current robbery he discovers the feeling might be mutual even though she wishes it wasn't. fluffly two-shot,2nd chap coming soon, tell jinxs pov of the story. no flames.im a newbie.


Disclaimer: don't own teen titans.

I think the word "obsessed" is too harsh…I'd like to think of it as "attracted" or "intrigued". Big woop! So I'm following around pink haired super-villain making sure she doesn't commit crimes, hey it's all part of the job, just because I dream about her or think about her every time I see the color pink doesn't mean anything right?...right!?!?!

Wrong.... so wrong, but in my defense; who could resist those mischievous pink cat eyes!! I've never been a big believer in love at first sight, I mean lets face it, it's absolutely ridiculous to base an emotion as strong as love into a 3 second glance of girl, it could only be physical, don't get me wrong sexiness is a Wally West girl requirement but it's not everything.

Well folks … guess what? kid Flash is now one of those sappy touchy-feely loser that claim there's such a thing as love at first sight. And this isn't the "oh what nice girl" kind of attraction its more like a "God made her for me!!!" attraction. (sigh) whats wrong with me? have I taken one too many hits to the head? I how can my heart feel this way over a girl I just met- no not even met !! I had 24 sec conversation with her before she hexed me and sent her cronies after me! she was so cute with her smug little grin! Agh!! Stop it Wally! Get it together man!

Is it a spell?! Hypnotism?! Brainwashing!!... I mean could it really be…love? I know she saved from Madame Rouge but I think that was more about respect than it was about saving me, the way that hag talked to her, belittling her like a piece of trash! It made me so…so, so! agh!! Too many things at once!!! Angry, spiteful, vengeful…ect! But she didn't need me stepping in (not that I could with that containment field on me) she handled that hag and tossed her like rag doll! Go jinx!

But truthfully I want to stop feeling this… it hurts and feels great same time, her smile makes my heart light up, she only smile when she's hurting me, her voice is like an angel's music to me but she only opens her mouth to insult me. this is just great I can see the tabloids "one of the most promising young hero's of his generation had his heart stolen by a criminal," I can hear my uncle now "wally flirting around is just fine but loving her? Your digging yourself an early grave!"

But she's not just some petty thief or even a ruthless villain… just a girl that because of what she can do was forced into a life of evil, having it drilled into her mind that it's her only option at a happy life, or at least not a miserable one. She deserved that someone to show her the path she was never offered! She deserves to have piece of mind, not just running from the cops, stealing to get her next meal!

So here I am at Smith's fine jewelry store, watching my dark angel enraptured in countless priceless gems each gleaming almost as beautiful as her eyes. her finger caress a rose gem in her right hand, staring at it joyfully almost endeared with it… for a split moment I would have traded my powers to be that stone!! (sigh) I watch as she puts it in her pocket and goes to opens another display case her finger tips crackling with energy.

"oh this is so going in my collection." I hear her murmur, she lifts up the pink pendant connected to silver chain that's smothered with diamonds. She inspects herself in the mirror now proudly flaunting the jewel, she does pose or two before sending a wink and a kiss to the mirror. I struggle to hold in a chuckle, thief or not she was still just a teenage girl. She closes the display smirking at the hollow case, guess she must've have had her eye on it for a while. She does some more browsing before abruptly halting near one of the displays.

"ugh! I can't believe I'm still thinking about that idiot!!" she shouts her two invisible brows furrowed together and cute pout emerges from her lips and what I swear is a hint of a blush, I look at the display to notice it's a rose shaped necklace made out of fine red rubies.

Roses!! Come on she's gotta be talking about me! she was thinking about me!! yes score one for wally!

"all he does is take all my loot away!! (okay she's totally talking about me… unless some other hero's been messing with my jinxy!) Agh! Why do I even care about him and his stupid roses (it's not even question of maybe? Its so me!!), that idiot "oh I think you can do soo much better" bunch of baloney! Men they're all the same they mess with your feelings just to see you squirm !!" she ranted showing that beloved fire in her eyes…but also a hint of sadness.

Does she really think I'm just messing with her, it's not like that at all! I mean I'm practically in love with her!! And who are these "men" who've been messing with my jinx! Just say a name any name so I can hang them from their underwear on the empire state building!!

After cursing my name a few more times, she seems to calm down after taking a deep sigh she glances back at the display case, she presses her hand gently on the looks at the necklace almost longingly. Her eyes seem to lose that spark she held her fury replaced with a melancholy look.

"come on jinx…get it together…" she whispers shutting her eyes tightly. " you and a super hero… that's laugh." A dry chuckle follows her words. "he's just playing you…" a small tear trickles down her cheek. " no! I won't cry, I've come too far to stop for something as ridiculous as a crush."

She…she likes me…a lot! … and I- I can't even move, all I want to do is run up to her and give her the smooch of her life but… my legs refused to move, me!! kid flash standing still? There gotta something wrong.

She removes her hand from the display is if it burned, bit her lip hoping to prevent more tears, she look at the necklace with mix of hatred and endearment. As if fighting an internal battle she loses herself in a trance… finally she gives out a heavy grunt.

"still… a girl can dream…right?" she questions demandingly to the mirror, she snapped her fingers automatically opening the case. As if angry with the gem she quickly snatches it from the case grunting loudly, and inspects it… her faces softens.

"it's so beautiful…" she murmurs quickly removing the pink pendant that had once taken her whole interest, I couldn't help but swell up in pride. She adorned it gently on her neck placing her finger on it the rubies.

"getting something like this… from a guy like that…" she caresses the necklaces one finally time before taking off. "that's all it is a dream." She shoves it back in its case.

"not it's not!!" I want to shout but my voice fails me, why can't I just tell her how I feel!! Why not now, when she needs to hear it the most!.

"if he could see me fawning over him like an idiot! I bet he'd get a laugh." She muses bitterly." right after he shoves me in jail for hauling all this loot." She stared herself in the mirror engulfed in jewelry from head to toe,some on her ankles, some on her wrist, some on her horn style hairdo, and some on her neck.

I'd never let her rot in prison!!! I rather go there in her place!!! And I'd never laugh at her…never.

"just another criminal getting way with as much as they can." She comments sadly "nothing special." She stares the mirror as if angry at her reflection. That's not true why can't she see that!! She's more special than anyone I've ever met!!!

"your less than nothing…you're a thief." Tears pour down her eyes. "that's all you'll ever be." She recites as if following a quote. Who filled her head with these lies!! She not nothing!! She's everything!! She amazing!! She can change this!!!

She drops her arms down to have all the jewels on her wrists fall, shaking her ankles, the rest follow, then she ruffles her hair, releasing the jewels that adorned upon it. she removes what's left on her neck, all of it dropping to the floor, no longer holding any value to her. She looked up the mirrors as a few more tears fall.

"all least… like this I'm just nothing… I'm not less." She states placing a hand on the mirror, shutting her eyes tightly. "why can't get his voice outta my head … better? Better than what… I'm just nothing!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" I shout my voice finally returning to me and my legs finally working I'm right behind her, she stares at my reflection in the mirror as if I was a ghost. The quickly turns around stepping away trying to dry her eyes with her sleeve.

"who-who was talking you-y-you idiot!?!" she finishes weakly trying to dry her eyes. "WHO SAID YOU COULD STALK ME!!!" She demands.

"jinx… listen to me, all this things you've been saying to yourself they're not true!!!" I declare stepping towards.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" she says holding her hands up making it clear she'll hex me if I step closer, I can see her trembling." YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"But I want to!! I like you jinx I can't stand to see you this way!!" I retorted bolding moving closer lowering her arms knowing in her condition they posed no threat. She hugged herself shut her eyes letting more tears pour as she continued to step back she hit a wall.

"you're a human being, you're not nothing jinx! It's not wrong to like me, it's not wrong to believe I all want is to like you!" I counter.

"STOP! YOU'RE JUST LYING, WHAT DO YOU WANT A KISS! A FLING! A ONE NIGHT STAND!! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO LEAVE ME-." before she finishes, I quickly wrapped my arms around her, she gasps releasing what I've done.

"I just want to help you." I whispered. "that's all." She struggles to push me away but it's a half-hearted effort. "LET GO! STOP IT! STOP LYING!!" after struggling for what seem an eternity eventually her voice dies down and she's numb in arms.

"please let me go… what could I possible have done to make you torture me like this." She begs in whimper like tone. My heart breaks at her tone.

"is that what you really think? That I want you to feel pain?" I question loosening the embrace to look her in the eyes, she looked away from gaze, not wanting me to see her cry, I grab her chin forcing her to look at me.

"what else could posses you to do this to me?" she demanded.

"what I'm doing to you? What I'm doing to you!?!?! Do you have any I idea what you're doing to me!!!" I retort loudly almost frightening her. My nose presses against hers and my grip tightens on her arms.

"I CAN'T EAT, I CAN'T SLEEP, I CAN'T THINK WITHOUT YOU POPPING INTO MY MIND!! ALL I WANT IS TO SEE YOU, TO HEAR YOU, TO KISS YOU! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE DEMANDING AN EXPLANATION IT SHOULD BE ME!" I countered let my pent up feeling emerge, her rosy eyes look at me in disbelief, she blushes brightly at how close out face are.

"I didn't… just- stop looking at me like that!" she demands weakly her blush increasing.

"like what?" I whisper as I feel her shudder from my words, she looks down at our feet.

"li-like th-that… lik-ke yo-you…" she trails on her voice getting softer.

"like I love you." I finished, she nods wiping her tears, I stop her hand, and wipe them myself, startling her, she stiffens instantly but I press her against my chest, wrapping arms around her gently.

"sorry but…" I look at her eyes trying to show my sincerity. " I really do... love you." She doesn't respond all she does is cry on my chest mumbling words I can't understand. Finally a few words decode themselves.

"why I do have to love you too…" she sobs, she looks up at me as if demanding an answer. I shake my head.

"I wish…I knew the answer to why this happened but I love you…and well you love me." I answer.

"I'm thief, you're a hero what the hell are we thinking!!?!!" she shouts gripping my shoulders.

"when you're in love…thinking not something that happens…you just feel." I replied trying to rationalize our insane feelings. She looks at me almost helplessly.

"so…what now?" she asks softly.

"come with me, you alright left the F.I.V.E. H.I.V.E. leave crime for good, be what you want to be, not what people told you, you had to be." I offer leaning closer; she places her forehead on my chin.

"do you even know what I want ?" she inquires, I shook my head.

"no but I'll help you get whatever you want just trust me." I voiced looking her with honest eyes, she placed a hand on my cheek.

"always the optimist, just like a hero." She comments stroking my face gently, I gave her a soft grin feeling my cheeks redden. "what I want more than anything in this world…" she trails on removing my mask, I part of wanted to stop but another part couldn't of cared less , she closes her eyes as we lean closer to one another"… is to be able to be someone, without having to hurt the rest of the world." She kissed me gently pressing her lips on mine so softly, I thought time stopped, she wraps her arms around my neck and I tighten the embrace as she deepens the kiss. We separate slowly.

"wow… talk about a irony." I joke. "the best kiss of my life… is in a crime scene with the culprit."

She frowns as she places my mask back on. "idiot." I chuckle holding her tightly, enjoying her surprised expression.

"it won't be easy but if that what you really want than… I'll do anything to get it for you." I declare. Her eyes tear up.

"is this- are you- are you for real?" she asked as if begging.

"I swear on my honor as a hero if it's in my reach, if I can do it, it'll be done." I promised.

"kid flash I-

"Wally." I corrected. "The name's Wally." She smiled at me kissing my cheek.

"thank you Wally, thank you for this." She replies hugging me. "I'll do anything too, I don't want to live like this anymore, I want to be able to love you."

"nothing can stop you from doing that, nothing can stop me from loving you either!" I countered.

"but I want to shout it! I want hold your hand in public without the titans throwing a fit or the hive on my tail." She replied. I picked up her hand with my own intertwining our fingers and kissed it.

"hold it whenever you want no one will say anything, because no one else matters." I replied, she blushed. "jinx, come with me to Star City, you'll love it a fresh start, a new life-

"A new love." She adds making me blush.

"It's just what you need jinx!" I offer pleading with my sky blue eyes.

After sighing. "star city it is." She agrees I felt like my heart exploded right then and there I kiss her passionately. "wahoo!!!" I shout picking her up spinning her around. " you'll love it jinxy!! It's got the best food, the best clubs, the best arcades, not to mention the best teen hero –ahem- yours truly!"

She giggles as I set her down. "you sure are excitable."

"don't forget ridiculously handsome." I add running a hand through my hair and sending her a killer smile. She just rolls her eyes.

"easy speed boy, anymore cockiness and your head might explode." She teases.

"come jin-

"it's Nikhita." She interrupts. "my birth name."

"Nikhita…" I repeat. " Nikhita, Nikhita! It really rolls of the tongue!!" she laughs.

"first time I heard that." She replies.

"well Nikhita I think it's time we take our leave." I comments, she nods.

"but what about the-." Before she could say Wally loves Nikhita, the jewels were back in their place and she was in my arms, bridal style of course.

"come away with me, my darling into the never ending sunset." I say in a cheesy French accent, she laughs.

"it's 4 am Wally, what sunset?" she teased wrapping her arms around my neck.

"ah-ah you forget my darling, somewhere on this earth, the sun sets, and I am just the man to get us there." I explain having yet to lose my accent.

"you sound like pepé le pew ." she taunts between giggles.

"then I guess you're my Penelope pussycat…come with me my sweet kitty, so I will kiss, and kiss, kiss you, no?" I joke, she merely laughed harder and kisses my cheek.

"oui, oui mon cheri " She replies in her own terrible French accent. I laugh as we speed of to watch the sunset in the Netherlands. Obsessed is an ugly word me and Nikhita prefer to think of it as attracted… or more commonly as in love.


End file.
